Pluto's Problem
by Dark Day For Anime
Summary: When Astronomers have nothing better to do, they can cause real problems for others....


Pluto's Problem  
  
A fanfic short by DDFA (Mark A Page)  
  
Disclaimer - Sailormoon is the creation of Takeuchi Naoko. Not   
mine. Damn, I missed out on the royalties, didn't I?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setsuna stood on the far end of the quadrangle, looking more   
upset than she had been for millennia. At the other end, her   
comrades stood, watching her consternation.... Wringing hands,   
shifting feet, poor choice of clothes.... She was really put out,  
today.  
  
Haruka and Michiru shook their heads and stepped back to the  
small wooden bench, sitting down in the hope their lack of presence  
removed them from the embarrassing situation. Hotaru, on the other  
hand, stood at the front of the group, clenching her fists and   
looking rather keen and earnest. "Come on, Setsuna-san! You can do  
it!" She was up on her toes, almost jumping with nervous energy.   
Makoto winced and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hotaru-chan.... You're making her feel self-conscious."   
Hotaru looked up at her, angrily.  
  
"She needs all the support she can get!" Hotaru huffed. "And  
if you're not careful, you'll get a glaive up the posterior."   
Makoto nodded, sweatdropping, as she removed her hand.  
  
"Yeah, poor Puu is having a rough time, lately. And it isn't   
her fault." Chibiusa turned from Makoto and Hotaru to the others,  
looking from one to the other, imploringly. "She needs all of our   
support."  
  
"Chibiusa is right." Rei held up a fist. "We should cheer   
her on."  
  
"Yes, but we don't want to draw a crowd." Ami pointed out.   
"That WOULD be embarrassing."  
  
"If it were me, I wouldn't worry about the crowd." Minako   
crossed her arms, nodding. Everyone stared at her, facefaulting.  
  
"Yes, but you're a bimbo." Makoto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What did you say?" Minako growled, peering aside at her.  
  
"Come on, guys...." Usagi put her hands up, placatingly.   
Enough is enough. I say we cheer her on. That is THE royal decree,  
understand?" Everyone turned to her, and nodded mutely. She smiled  
and threw a fist into the air. "Now, after me.... COME ON SETSUNA!"  
  
"COME ON SETSUNA!" Was the half-hearted reply. Except from   
Hotaru and Chibiusa.  
  
Setsuna looked up, and smiled weakly, as they continued to   
cheer on. She closed her eyes and took a breath. "Okay, I'll try  
it again." The others stopped cheering, and stood forward   
anxiously as she lowered her arms on either side of her, rolling her  
fingers.  
  
"PLUTO.... TRANS-NEPTUNIAN OBJECT POWER.... MAKE...." She   
paused, then fell to her knees. "I can't, I just can't do this.   
It's too embarrassing.... Not to mention too much of a mouthful.   
I'm soooo ashamed."  
  
The spirits of the group dropped several notches, as Hotaru   
and Chibiusa ran to their friend's side, consoling her. Usagi   
turned to the others with a dark look on her face.  
  
"What do you all say we drop in on a few well-chosen   
astronomers? I'm sure they have nothing better to do...." She   
cracked her knuckles....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Postscipt....  
  
Under a little pressure from the good people of the Sailormoon  
Romance site, here is an adjusted conclusion to the original fic....  
  
  
  
Pluto rose from the ground, brushing herself down.   
"Ah well.... I just hope those astronomers are ready to face my big  
sister...."  
  
"BIG sister?" All her comrades looked at her.  
  
"Yes.... My 'Trans-Neptunian Object' is just the brightest   
of a whole lot of bodies in the Oort cloud.... They are yet to   
discover.... SAILORHADES!"  
  
Everyone gulped. Not another psychotic senshi....  
  
  
Meanwhile, at an observatory high atop an extinct volcano in  
Hawaii, a collection of astronomers are having a 'Trans-Neptunian   
Object' party.  
  
"Well, I think this decision justifies our existence."   
Said the leader of the group. "A toast to our brilliance."  
  
The astronomers raise their glasses, shortly before they   
realise the ground is starting to rumble.  
  
"Uhh... Boss.... Are you sure this volcano is extinct?"  
  
  
Just at that point, the volcano exploded, taking all the   
little observatories with it, to the laughter of an invisible   
Sailorhades.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_________  
/ @ \ DDFA (The Right Dishonourable Mark A Page)  
/ / ^ ^ \ \ ayanami@internode.on.net  
/\  
\/ \/  
\___________/  
/_/ \_\ PU  
  
DDFA - Friday, January 22nd 1999 


End file.
